HULK 2
Hulk 2 is the sequel to the 2003 film Hulk. It was released on May 20,2005 . The film was Directed By Ang Lee Plot Bruce Banner, ( Eric Bana) now living as a fugitive and is legally declared dead from General Thunderbolt Ross (Sam Elliot) he has turned into the hulk in the rain forest battles the guerrilla’s and he escapes the South America jungles leaving the guerrilla’s killed. Bruce Banner is Laying on the desert plains he gets up he is in his purple shorts he looks around he didn’t know how much time that went by he spots a car nearby and hitchhikes down the road. Bruce asked the driver where he is going the driver response was he was heading to New Mexico. At the Berkeley Nuclear Biotechnology institute Betty is working on DNA and looking through some files she see's a picture of Bruce Banner She wonder's where he is. Banner gets out of the vehicle in new mexico he is still in his purple shorts until he spots some clothes hanging out to dry he pulls out a $5 and grabs a button shirt and some pants and puts them on and walks off The next day Betty was working on Gamma Radiation she was working on a machine called the Gamma Orb did a test on a bird and exposed it with Gamma Radiation, But it mutated into a Gamma radiated bird and it explodes into pieces. Bruce is struggling to keep the Hulk inside He seeks refuge in a Native American reservation community that has been suffering hard times and where he recognizes symptoms of radiation toxicity, specifically Gamma Contamination. He researches the leak which he discovers is because of an illegal nuclear waste dump and a government cover up that General Thunderbolt was involved in. Bruce is contacted by a secretive and amoral scientist name Samuel Sterns (Timothy Dalton) who offers Banner the chance to cure himself of the Hulk. Bruce discovers that Sterns is hiding a mutation of his own. Sterns once experimented on himself, accidentally giving himself the ability to transform into a super-genius creature which he refers to as the Leader. By analyzing Banner, who wants to use Banner's knowledge and expertise to enhance his own self and a select guinea pig military volunteer to become the prototype in a Gamma Super soldier Program that Thunderbolt Ross is interested in. Sterns hopes to better control his own mutation in order to use his abilities for a sinister purpose. Things would get heated when Banner finds out that the Leader is being funded by Bruce's old enemy Talbot ( Josh Lucas) Talbot survived his apparent death thanks to Sterns' and his advanced medical knowledge and has provided the Leader with money and resources in return for giving him the power of the Hulk. With DNA from Bruce The leader experiments on Talbot and this transforms him into The Abomination meanwhile banner discovers another asset to his childhood trauma which is Dissociate Identity Disorder. Bruce suffers blackouts as he dissociates into a personality alter to Bruce called 'Joe' and which once stressed becomes an entirely different kind of mutant result, The Grey Hulk, an actually quite intelligent, lucid, manipulative, hedonistic, confidence trickster that represents Bruce's repressed shadow self of his id, his inner darkness that does what it wants when it wants. The Grey Hulk threatens to overcome Bruce and The Savage Hulk of his Inner Rage, Bruce is lost somewhere in-between, torn between selves as he must forsake his drug-like addiction to Grey Hulk and return to Savage Hulk, to save the reservation from Abomination and Leader. Cast Eric Bana.......................................Bruce Banner Timothy Dalton….........................The Leader Josh Lucas.....................................Talbot/ The Abomination Jennifer Connelly…......................Betty Ross Sam Elliot....................................General Ross